fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 7
To kolejny odcinek. Sue wraca ze swojej wyprawy. Smith wywiązuje się ze swojej części umowy, a Susan musi jakoś zdobyć to, na czym jej zależy. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Judy Keith *Mary Stuart *Sophie Willis *Susan "Sue" Cook *Pani Cook *Kyle Smith Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 7 Pukanie do drzwi zbudziło Judy. Powoli podniosła się i rozejrzała po pokoju. Jej przyjaciele siedzieli po drugiej stronie i rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami. Nie rozbudziła się jeszcze do końca i nie rozumiała wszystkiego, co mówią. -Pewnie nie chcieli mnie zbudzić – pomyślała – Mam nadzieję, że nie zaczną mnie pytać, dlaczego tak znowu zasnęłam. Mamy teraz ważniejsze problemy. Musimy dostać się do domu. Wtedy im o tym powiem. Ferb jako pierwszy zauważył, że dziewczyna już nie śpi. Dał znak reszcie i podeszli do niej. Judy chciała coś powiedzieć, ale usłyszała, że drzwi wejściowe się otwierają. -Dzień dobry, pani Cook – usłyszeli głos Smitha. -O, Smith! Jak miło, że przyszedłeś! – odpowiedziała entuzjastycznie pani Cook. -Sue nie ma w domu? -Nie, Susan wyszła jakiś czas temu. Masz czas? Zajdziesz na kawę? -Niestety, nie mam za dużo czasu – Kyle szczerze żałował, że nie może zostać na kawę – Miałem jej tylko to przekazać – podał nieduże pudełko pani Cook. -Powiedzieć jej coś? – zapytała pani Cook, próbując się domyślić, co jest w środku. -Może tylko to, że nie było łatwo. Proszę trzymać to poza zasięgiem dzieci, dopóki nie wróci – powiedział Smith, po czym wyszedł, mówiąc – Do widzenia! Wpadnę na kawę innym razem! Pani Cook zamknęła drzwi i położyła pudełko na stole, z dala od jedzenia. Nie wiedziała, co to jest, a wolała nie ryzykować, że jakieś substancje chemiczne zniszczą jej jedzenie zrobione z substancji chemicznych. Grupa przestała podsłuchiwać. Mary mruknęła pod nosem: „Dzieci…” i spojrzała na Ferba. Twarz bez emocji. Jak zwykle. -Co może mieć Sue…- zastanawiała się Izabela. -Emm…To mogą być przecież jej prywatne sprawy…- próbował ją bronić Fineasz. -Ale to „Proszę trzymać to poza zasięgiem dzieci” – zdenerwowała się Judy – Co to znaczy? Że jak jesteśmy u niej w domu, to chcemy tak po prostu otwierać jej rzeczy i sprawdzać, co robi? -Nie wszyscy…-powiedziała Iza. Wszyscy przenieśli wzrok na Sophie. -Co? – Sophie wyglądała na lekko oburzoną – Już mi przeszło! Nie będę sama otwierać jej rzeczy. Mogę to zrobić z Ferbem albo Judy… Grupa pozostawiła to wyznanie bez komentarza. Judy nie chciało się pytać, do czego doszła grupa. Wiedziała, że wcześniej pewnie nadal gadali o tym, że to propaganda lub coś w tym stylu. Nagle Fineasza oświeciło. -Przecież ten facet w Rare miał moce! – zawołał. Ferb, Judy i Mary spojrzeli na niego pytająco. Izabela i Sophie zaczęły sobie o nim przypominać. -Racja…- przytaknęła Iza – Ten, który próbował mnie spalić… -Czyli, że on był niezarejestrowany, czy co? – zapytała Judy. -Prawdopodobnie tak. Inaczej nie złapałaby go policja – powiedział Fineasz. -Ale dlaczego nas zaatakował? – zapytała Izabela – Przecież mógł nie używać mocy, wtedy nie zauważyłaby go policja. -Czekajcie, kiedy użył mocy? – zapytał Ferb. -No…Kiedy chcieliśmy się czegoś dowiedzieć – przypomniała Iza. -I wtedy strzelił do ciebie, ale zrobiłeś unik i zrobił ognistego węża, i wtedy płomienie zaczęły gonić Izę, i ona uciekała, ale one nadal ją goniły, i my też zaczęliśmy uciekać, i Iza wbiegła do wody, i ogień poleciał za nią i ona się zanurzyła, i ogień wleciał za nią, i Iza się wynurzyła, i my też weszliśmy do wody…- mówiła Sophie. -Masz dobrą pamięć…- przyznała Izabela i wzdrygnęła się. To nie były miłe wspomnienia. Nagle znowu poczuła żar ognistego węża tuż za sobą. Spojrzała za siebie przez plecy, ale nic tam nie było. -W sumie, to nawet nie minęło kilka dni…- powiedziała Mary. -To traumatyczne przeżycia, okej? – powiedziała z pretensją w głosie Iza. Fineasz przysuną się do niej. -Spokojnie, Izabelo. Na szczęście nic nam się nie stało, prawda? – próbował ją pocieszyć Fineasz. Iza uśmiechnęła się. -Masz rację – powiedziała. Mary kaszlnęła. -Możemy kontynuować? – zapytała, wyraźnie rozdrażniona. Iza posłała jej nieprzyjazne spojrzenie, jednak nic nie powiedziała. -Sophie, nie mówił czegoś przed zaatakowaniem was? – chciał się dowiedzieć Ferb. Sophie zamyśliła się. -Więc…Krzyczał, że nie pojedzie do Algos i coś o dzieciach…- powiedziała. -„Od dawna wynajmują do tego dzieci”! – przypomniała sobie Izabela. -Co do słowa…- z uznaniem powiedziała Sophie. -Więc doszliśmy do tego, że w pewnym momencie prawdopodobnie zaczęto używać dzieci, aby wyłapać ludzi z mocą, którzy się nie zarejestrowali – podsumowała Judy. -Ale dlaczego nie chcieli się zarejestrować? – zapytał Fineasz – Co jest w tym złego? -Coś musi być – odpowiedziała Mary. Z rozmyślań na ten temat wyrwał grupę dźwięk otwieranych drzwi wejściowych. Sophie wychyliła się tak, że prawie cała znalazła się na korytarzu. Nagle jej twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech. -Cześć, Sue! – zawołała. Susan była zmęczona i odrobinę nieobecna duchem. Spojrzała na brunetkę i rzuciła krótkie: -Cześć Sophie. -Kochanie, jesteś bardzo zmęczona? – zapytała z troską pani Cook. Nie chciała pytać dokładnie o to, co robiła jej córka, ponieważ wiedziała, że i tak nie otrzyma odpowiedzi. -Trochę – powiedziała Sue. Zauważyła paczkę na stole – Od kogo to? -Od Smitha. Kazał ci przekazać, że nie było łatwo – powiedziała pani Cook i wzięła się do robienia herbaty dla Izabeli, Fineasza, Ferba, Judy, Mary i Sophie. Sue szybko zareagowała. -Ja się tym zajmę, mamo. Daj mi tylko pięć minut – zaoferowała się. Pani Cook wyglądała na odrobinę zaskoczoną. -Naprawdę chcesz im sama podać herbatę? -Muszę się z nimi lepiej poznać, prawda? Wezmę herbatę do pokoju, sprawdzę, co jest w paczce i będą mogli u mnie wypić – wyjaśniła Sue i pośpiesznie wyniosła tacę z herbatą oraz paczkę z kuchni. Podeszła do drzwi od swojego pokoju i otworzyła je, po czym weszła do środka. Pani Cook nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale nie chciała nic mówić. Jej córka przecież była praktycznie dorosła. Sophie weszła do kuchni. Przyglądała się przez chwilę szafkom, po czym zapytała: -Czyli będziemy mogli wypić herbatę w pokoju Sue, tak? -Tak, kochanie – odpowiedziała pogodnie pani Cook. -Okej – Sophie wyszła z kuchni i poszła w stronę pokoju, w którym siedzieli jej przyjaciele. Weszła tam, usiadła na ziemi i powiedziała: -Będziemy pić herbatę w pokoju Sue. -To mi się nie podoba – natychmiast oznajmiła Mary. -Herbata? – zapytała Sophie – Ja w sumie wolałabym sok, ale herbata w końcu też jest dobra. -Nie podoba mi się to, że nie było jej przez trochę czasu, zanim wróci, przychodzi jakaś tajemnicza paczka, a Susan jest od razu zainteresowana poznawaniem nas i wyręczaniem swojej mamy w dawaniu nam herbaty. Nawet chce, żebyśmy siedzieli w jej pokoju! -Mary, nie przesadzasz trochę? – zapytała Iza – Wiadomo, że widzisz u wielu ludzi złe rzeczy. -Nie przesadzam – warknęła Mary. -W sumie, to trzeba ufać ludziom…- Fineasz starał się poprzeć Izabelę, ale jednocześnie nie zezłościć Mary. Nie osiągnął wymarzonego efektu. -Mogę tam z wami, ale zobaczycie, że miałam rację! – powiedziała ze złością, wstała i wyszła z pokoju. Czekała przed drzwiami do pokoju Sue. Ferb miał ochotę za nią iść, ale ostatecznie z tego zrezygnował. Nie chciał się jej narzucać. Izabela przewróciła oczami. „Nie chce ufać ludziom, to niech nie ufa” pomyślała. * * * Sue ostrożnie otworzyła paczkę. W środku było sześć saszetek, a pod nimi leżał liścik: „Dodaj najlepiej do jakiegoś napoju. Dawka nie jest zbyt duża, żeby środek nie był niebezpieczny. Niektórzy mogą zasnąć, a niektórzy mogą po prostu na chwilę nie rozumieć, co się wokół nich dzieje. Działaj szybko, bo nie chce mi się znowu latać po ten środek. Powodzenia, Kyle.” Sue otworzyła jedną z saszetek. Pomachała ręką w powietrzu, aby poczuć, jak pachnie. Pamiętała jeszcze z lekcji chemii, że w ten sposób należy wąchać substancje chemiczne. Nie pachniało źle. Proszek miał ciemnozielony odcień. -Na szczęście mama zrobiła zieloną herbatę – pomyślała z zadowoleniem Sue. Ostrożnie wlała proszek do jednego z kubków i pomieszała. Herbata minimalnie zmieniła kolor, jednak można to było zauważyć tylko porównując ją z resztą. Sue powtórzyła to jeszcze pięć razy, włączyła komputer, aby wyglądało to tak, jakby coś na nim robiła, po czym schowała paczkę pod łóżko, a list do szuflady. Sprawdziła, czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu i podeszła do drzwi. Otworzyła je i zauważyła opierającą się o ścianą Mary. Pokazała jej gestem, że może wchodzić. Mary ruszyła się z miejsca i poszła w stronę pokoju Sue. Przechodząc przez drzwi, rzuciła jej krótkie, badawcze spojrzenie. Sue wytrzymała to spojrzenie i postanowiła się nie przejmować tym, że Mary coś podejrzewa. Poszła do pokoju, w którym siedziała reszta i powiedziała: -Możecie przychodzić. Jak na razie skończyłam pracę. Sophie podskoczyła i pobiegła do pokoju. Reszta spokojnie podążyła za koleżanką. Sue zamykała „pochód”. Do swojego pokoju weszła jako ostatnia. Nikt nie zauważył, kiedy zamknęła drzwi na klucz. Sophie jako pierwsza chwyciła herbatę. Powstrzymywała się jednak przed piciem, dopóki reszta nie weźmie swojego napoju. Mary zrobiła to z lekkim wahaniem. Reszta zwyczajnie podniosła kubki. Judy przez chwilę przyglądała się Mary. Zastanawiała się, czy wypije herbatę, czy jest aż tak przekonana o tym, że Susan coś knuje. Postanowiła, że jeśli Mary nie będzie pić, to ona też się powstrzyma. Sue zastanawiała się, co powiedzieć. Musiała jakoś zacząć rozmowę. -Więc…Macie jakieś pomysły, gdzie chcecie pracować? – to pytanie skierowała do Sophie, Judy, Izabeli i Ferba. Judy zastanawiała się przez chwilę, w końcu powiedziała pierwszą rzecz, jaka jej przyszła na myśl: -Co myślisz o byciu kelnerką? -Uuu! Ja też chcę! – powiedziała Sophie. -W sumie…Mogę czegoś poszukać. Ale zrobimy to jutro – powiedziała Sue – To w takim razie najlepiej będzie, kiedy wy – tu wskazała na Ferba i Izabelę – będziecie pracować w jednym miejscu. Razem bezpieczniej. Izabela i Ferb spojrzeli na siebie, po czym Iza powiedziała: -W porządku. -To w takim razie przynajmniej jedną kwestię mamy wyjaśnioną – powiedziała Sue. Przez chwilę znowu zapanowała cisza. W końcu Susan popatrzyła na herbaty grupy. -Stygnie wam herbata – powiedziała. Iza jako pierwsza podniosła kubek i zaczęła pić. W ślad za nią poszła reszta. Gdy Mary przyłożyła kubek do ust, Judy również zajęła się piciem herbaty. Po chwili wszyscy odstawili kubki. Sue przyglądała się im w napięciu. Jako pierwsza dziwnie zaczęła się zachowywać Sophie. Zaczęła bez powodu chichotać i lekko się kiwać. Przyglądali się jej wszyscy oprócz Judy, która poczuła, że odpływa. -Znowu to samo…- zdążyła wyszeptać i natychmiast zasnęła. Izabela po chwili poszła w jej ślady. Fineasz już nie wiedział, co się wokół niego dzieje. Ferb wstał, jednak po chwili poczuł, że nie ma władzy w nogach i ponownie usiadł. Oparł się o ścianę i patrzył nic nie widzącym wzrokiem na Mary. Mary zerwała się z miejsca. Susan przyglądała się jej w osłupieniu, po czym przeniosła wzrok na jej kubek. Nic nie wypiła. -Myślałaś, że się na to nabiorę? – zapytała z ironią w głosie Mary i dla bezpieczeństwa wytarła usta. Sue również wstała i zaczęła podążać w jej kierunku. Mary trzymała się na bezpieczną odległość i starała się dostać do drzwi. Sue zachowywała spokój. Mary podeszła do drzwi i próbowała je otworzyć, jednak nie chciały ustąpić. Ciągnęła je z całej siły. W końcu dała sobie z tym spokój i ponownie ustawiła się przodem do Sue. Ruda dziewczyna bez słowa otworzyła jedną z szuflad, wyciągnęła pistolet i wycelowała w Mary. Ta starała się tego nie okazywać, jednak zaczęła się bać. Cały czas obserwowała broń. -Mogłyśmy załatwić to na spokojnie – powiedziała Sue i nacisnęła spust. * * * Susan kończyła pakowanie fiolek z pobraną krwią do małej torby. Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Sophie, Ferb i Fineasz zaczynali odzyskiwać pełną świadomość, więc Sue podeszła do leżącej na ziemi Mary i zdjęła z jej szyi małe, żółto-srebrne urządzenie, po czym ponownie schowała je do pistoletu. Sam pistolet ponownie włożyła do szuflady. Wyjęła z innej szuflady kartkę, po czym otworzyła drzwi do pokoju i cicho z niego wyszła, na koniec ponownie zamykając drzwi (jednak nie na klucz). Podeszła do swojej mamy, przytuliła ją, po czym powiedziała: -Mam bardzo ważną sprawę, którą muszę załatwić. Może mnie nie być do później nocy. Nie czekaj z kolacją. -Kochanie, uważaj na siebie – powiedziała z troską w głosie pani Cook. -Będę – Sue rozluźniła uścisk, wyszła z kuchni, a potem z mieszkania. Musiała teraz tylko dostać się do Smitha, odczekać tam trochę czasu, po czym sprawdzić próbki. Nie musiała się na razie śpieszyć, więc postanowiła iść tam spokojnym spacerkiem * * * -Izabelo…- Fineasz starał się obudzić Izę. Dziewczyna powoli otworzyła oczy. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczyła, był pochylający się nad nią Fineasz. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, a wtedy Fineasz odetchnął z ulgą. -Na szczęście się obudziłaś – powiedział. Iza podniosła się i rozejrzała po pomieszczeniu. Była w pokoju Susan. Nie pamiętała, jak się tam znalazła. Obok niej siedziały Sophie i Judy. Wyraźnie obydwie były tak samo zdezorientowane. Fineasz w milczeniu podał jej jakąś kartkę. Iza wzięła ją i zaczęła czytać. „Na razie nie mogę wyjaśnić wam, jak znaleźliście się w moim pokoju, ale mam nadzieję, że zrobię to później. Mam nadzieję, że wyjdziecie stamtąd jak najszybciej. Nie czekajcie na odpowiedź, tylko idźcie spać. Prawdopodobnie wrócę do domu w środku nocy. Wolałabym nie spotkać sześciu osób w moim łóżku. Sue”. Mary ponownie prychnęła i dotknęła swojej szyi. Miała niejasne przeczucie, że wcześniej coś tam było. Wstała i zaczęła rozglądać się po pokoju. Zajrzała pod łóżko. -Mary, może lepiej nie…- zaczął Fineasz. -Może lepiej nie? – powtórzyła z niedowierzaniem Mary – Jesteśmy w pokoju Susan, nie wiemy, jak się tutaj znaleźliśmy, a jedyną wskazówką jest kartka, na której nie ma żadnych informacji. Dopóki Susan nie wróci, nie mam zamiaru stąd wychodzić. Chyba, że znajdę coś ciekawego – powiedziała Mary i zaczęła przyglądać się rzeczom, które Sue miała pod łóżkiem. -Jeju, czuję się tak jak po mojej ostatniej imprezie urodzinowej. Tylko wtedy mniej pamiętałam – powiedziała Sophie. -Nie tylko ty niewiele pamiętasz z tamtej imprezy, Sophie…- mruknęła Izabela. Fineasz i Ferb nie chcieli się przyznawać, że zupełnie nic nie pamiętają z przyjęcia. Mary przez chwilę grzebała pod łóżkiem, po czym wyszła spod niego z rozerwaną paczką w ręce. -Ciekawe, co tam jest…- powiedziała ze złością w głosie. Wyjęła stamtąd rozerwaną saszetkę, powąchała ją i odsunęła ją od siebie. -Środki nasenne…-mruknęła. Fineasz również ją powąchał. -Jesteś tego pewna? – zapytał. -Mam własne laboratorium w piwnicy. Pracowanie ze środkami nasennymi już dawno przerobiłam – powiedziała ze złością Mary i rzuciła na ziemię paczkę wraz z zawartością, po czym ją kopnęła. Paczka uderzyła w drzwi, a saszetki rozsypały się po ziemi. -Spokojnie…- powiedziała Izabela i zebrała wszystko, po czym położyła na biurku. -Spokojnie?! – zawołała Mary – Ta ryża zdrajczyni nas po prostu uśpiła! Nie wiem jak, bo to pewnie musiało być na tyle mocne, że nie pamiętamy, ale jednak! -Może nas zapytała, czy może nas uśpić? – podsunęła Sophie. Mary spojrzała na nią jak na idiotkę. -Żartujesz sobie, czy tylko udajesz debila? – zapytała. W tej chwili Judy postanowiła interweniować. -Uspokój się, Mary – powiedziała. -Mam się uspokoić? -Tak, masz się uspokoić! – Judy podniosła głos. Mary nie odpowiedziała, ale i tak z trudem panowała nad emocjami. -Musimy wiedzieć, dlaczego to zrobiła, po co to zrobiła i zwykłym krzyczeniem i niszczeniem dowodów niczego nie osiągniemy – powiedziała najspokojniej jak umiała. Na szczęście zadziałało. Mary nic nie powiedziała. Judy cieszyła się, że przynajmniej zna swoją przyjaciółkę na tyle dobrze, że potrafi ją uspokoić. Mary usiadła na krześle i czekała. Judy musiała szybko coś wymyślić, inaczej Mary prawdopodobnie będzie jej później wypominać ten moment. -Czujecie się jakoś inaczej? – zapytała Judy. To była pierwsza w miarę sensowna rzecz, która jej przyszła na myśl. -Boli mnie szyja – oznajmiła Mary. Jej głos był teraz zupełnie bez emocji. -Pokaż – poprosił Ferb i podszedł do szatynki. Ta wahała się przez sekundę, po czym jednak odgarnęła włosy i pokazała szyję zielonookiemu. Nie czuła się zbyt komfortowo w tej sytuacji. Ferb jednak szybko odsunął się od zielonookiej, oddając jej przestrzeń osobistą. -Ktoś ci coś tam wbił – oznajmił po chwili. -Co? – zapytała zdezorientowana Mary i pociągnęła palcem po szyi. Ferb ponownie do niej podszedł i pokazał jej miejsce, którego szukała. -Prawdopodobnie igła – powiedział Ferb. -Po co mi wbijać igłę w szyję, skoro można w…- Mary nie dokończyły i szybko spojrzała na swoją rękę. Podwinęła sweter i zauważyła ślad po igle. Reszta poszła za jej przykładem. -Musiałaś mieć coś innego w szyi, Mary – powiedziała Judy. Mary nie odpowiedziała. Ponownie narastała w niej złość i starała się opanować. -Pobrała nam krew! – zawołała Sophie. Tym razem wszyscy potraktowali to poważnie. -Jezu…- powiedziała Izabela – Po co? -Może chce sprawdzić naszą grupę albo dodać do jakiegoś spisu, albo zrobić nam klony…- wymieniała Sophie. -Nie przesadzajmy…- powiedział Fineasz. -To co robimy? – zapytała Judy. -Prawdopodobnie musimy poczekać i zmusić Susan do gadania – postanowiła Mary i wyszła z pokoju. -Nie chcesz czegoś jeszcze szukać, Mary? – zapytała zaskoczona Judy. Mary obróciła się i spojrzała na blondynkę. -Wyjątkowo, na razie nie chcę więcej wiedzieć – powiedziała Mary i poszła sobie. Reszta jeszcze chwilę posiedziała w pokoju Sue i w końcu też postanowiła wyjść. * * * Była północ, kiedy Susan wyszła od Smitha. Używając niewidzialności szła po chodnikach. Ludzie raczej nie mieli pozwolenia na przebywanie o tej godzinie poza domem, a Sue nie chciała się tłumaczyć swoim przełożonym. Przy okazji mogła poćwiczyć niewidzialność, a to też było jej bardzo potrzebne. Smith kazał jej załatwić to, co musi zrobić i wynosić się z instytutu. Przecież sama wiedziała, że nie może tam długo siedzieć w środku nocy. W dzień miałaby do tego prawo, ale to, że jej badanie nie mogły być już jej własnością i dzieciaki byłyby obserwowane przez cały instytut, było dla niej wystarczającym powodem, by zrobić to nielegalnie. Nie czuła się zbyt dobrze z tym, że zrobiła coś takiego Izabeli, Fineaszowi, Judy, Sophie, Ferbowi i Mary. Wiedziała jednak, że musi być pewna, z kim ma do czynienia. Może kłamią co do swojego poprzedniego miejsca zamieszkania i są niebezpieczni. Zresztą, historyjka o tym, że ktoś bez zmuszania przeprowadza się z Boledy do Algos jest odrobinę naciągana. Gdyby Sue miała możliwość, przeprowadziła by się z rodziną do Algos i nigdy by tutaj nie wróciła. W miarę możliwości, przeniosłaby również Kyle’a. Na ulicach znajdowali się nieliczni ludzie. Prawdopodobnie mieli pozwolenie na przebywanie tutaj o tej porze, bo funkcjonariusze nie zwracali na nich uwagi. Po ulicy co jakiś czas jeździły furgonetki. Niektóre należały do policji, a inne po prostu były pojazdami zaopatrzeniowymi. Sue bez żadnych problemów znalazła się przed budynkiem instytutu. Prezentował się całkiem nieźle. Oprócz wszędzie panującej szarości jego ściany posiadały ciemnoniebieskie akcenty. Sue ostrożnie podeszła do drzwi i przysunęła swój identyfikator do ekranu znajdującego się obok nich. Ekran zaświecił się na niebiesko, a drzwi ustąpiły. Sue weszła do środka. Wnętrze było utrzymane w kolorach błękitu i bieli. Płytki na podłodze oraz ściany były błękitno-białe. Gdzieniegdzie można było dostrzec żółte akcenty. Nigdzie nie było śladu szarości, którą budynek posiadał na zewnątrz. -Przynajmniej jest w miarę ładnie – pomyślała Sue i zerknęła na plan. Pomieszczenie, w którym sprawdzało się różne substancje, było całkiem niedaleko. Piętro minus trzy, drzwi szóste po lewej. Susan postanowiła pójść tam schodami. Od razu znalazła odpowiednie drzwi. To piętro różniło się od piętra zero tym, że było raczej utrzymane w kolorach zielonym i czerwonym. Gdzieniegdzie również widać było żółte akcenty. Sue ponownie użyła identyfikatora na takim samym ekranie jak ten przez wejściem. Ten ekran też zaczął świecić na niebiesko, a drzwi można było otworzyć. Susan nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do środka. Ten pokój był cały żółty. W niektórych miejscach można było zauważyć białe akcenty. -Całkiem ładnie – pomyślała Sue. Przy ścianie stała olbrzymia maszyna, podłączona do całkiem sporego komputera. W maszynie było miejsce m.in. na fiolki. Sue wyjęła jedną z nich z torby. Wcześniej podpisała ją na szybko „Fineasz”. -No to zaczynamy – powiedziała Susan i włożyła fiolkę w odpowiednie miejsce, po czym odpaliła maszynę. Komputer automatycznie włączył się tuż po maszynie. Sue podeszła do komputera i zaczęła obserwować wyniki, które pokazywały się na ekranie. Wszystko wyglądało w sumie dokładnie. Miała ograniczony dostęp do danych z Boledy, ale spróbowała znaleźć jakąś rodzinę chłopaka. Nie miała żadnych wyników odpowiadających jej oczekiwaniom. W pewnym momencie zwróciła uwagę na jeden z podejrzanych wyników. Przed cyframi określającymi identyfikację Fineasza znajdowała się literka „I”. Sue nie przypominała sobie, żeby widziała wcześniej coś takiego. Na wszelki wypadek sprawdziła kilka wyników zapisanych w komputerze, ale nigdzie nie było tej literki. Sue nie rozumiała, o co chodzi. Dla pewności włożyła do maszyny wynik Izabeli, ale tam też była ta litera. Później spróbowała z Judy, Ferbem, Sophie i Mary, jednak wszędzie sytuacja była taka sama. Postanowiła włożyć wszystko na raz i sprawdzić podobieństwa między wszystkimi próbkami. Czekała przez chwilę, po czym pojawiły się wyniki. W podobieństwach jako pierwsze pojawiło się „Inny Wymiar”. Susan zaniemówiła z wrażenia. -Nie…- powiedziała cicho Sue. Przetarła oczy i jeszcze raz spojrzała na wynik. To…to niemożliwe. Słyszała, że władze zajmują się takimi przypadkami, ale myślała, że to są tylko plotki. Sue szybko wyjęła swój telefon i zadzwoniła do Smitha. Ten po trzech sygnałach odebrał. -Coś się stało?! – zapytał. Był naprawdę przejęty. -Uważaj, bo zaraz sprawię, że zobaczysz to co ja…- powiedziała Susan i nacisnęła odpowiedni przycisk, po czym nakierowała telefon szybką na ekran komputera. Smith mógł teraz zobaczyć wyniki. Przez chwilę było zupełnie cicho, po chwili jednak Smith powiedział: -Chyba żartujesz… -Nie. Niestety nie…- odpowiedziała Susan i pokręciła głową – Co mamy z tym zrobić? -A co chcesz z tym niby zrobić? -Nie mogę ich tak po prostu trzymać w domu. -Więc...? -Więc…Muszę im pomóc… -Oszalałaś?! Sue, posłuchaj. Nic cię z nimi nie łączy. Pomóż im zdobyć mieszkanie, po czym strać z nimi kontakt i wszystko będzie okej! -Nie… -Sue! Co niby chcesz zrobić? Uciec z miasta?! -W sumie… -To szaleństwo! Nie możesz tego zrobić! -Mogę. Muszę ich odesłać do ich świata. Nie sądzę, by trafili tu specjalnie. W innych światach niewielu ludzi wie o reszcie wymiarów. U nas są tylko pogłoski, bo władze nie chcą, żeby ludzie zaczęli stąd nagle uciekać. Więc… -Wiem, wiem. Skoro władze myślą, że ludzie chcieli by uciekać, to znaczy, że musi być tam lepiej. Ale nie możesz użyć jakiegoś teleportera w Algos? Gdzie ty chcesz niby uciec? -Do Boledy. Tam na pewno zrobią to za darmo. Tutaj po pierwsze nie zrobili by tego za darmo, po drugie przyczepili by się do mnie i mojej rodziny. -Żartujesz, prawda? Nie załatwisz im biletów lotniczych. Nawet nie starczy ci na własny przelot! – Smith próbował przekonać Sue do zmiany zdania. -Nie musimy używać samolotów…- Sue już miała w głowie plan. -Chcesz się sama przeprawić przez pustynię?! Jesteś szalona, Susan! – Kyle nie mógł w to uwierzyć. -Zajmij się moją mamą i moim bratem. Pomagaj im, dopóki wszystkiego nie załatwię i nie skontaktuję się z wami. Gdy będę w Boledzie, postaram się was ściągnąć – Sue już nie zwracała uwagi na to, co mówi Kyle. -Nie, Sue… -Powiedz moim przełożonym, że wzięła mnie jakaś depresja i postanowiłam szukać taty na pustyni. -Myślisz, że niby uwierzą? -Pomyślą, że oszalałam, że chcę go szukać. Ale jestem prawie pewna, że uwierzą. -Sue, proszę cię. Nie rób niczego głupiego. -Jestem już praktyczni dorosła, Kyle. Zrobię to, co uważam za słuszne. A teraz wybacz, ale…- Sue nie dokończyła, ponieważ nagle usłyszała alarm. Lampa na suficie zaczęła świecić na czerwono. -Sue, uciekaj stamtąd w tej chwili! – usłyszała z komórki, po czym Kyle rozłączył się. Zaczęła od razu uciekać. Nie zauważyła, że zostawiła niewyłączną maszynę, a w niej próbki… Jak oceniasz odcinek "Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 7"? Bardzo dobry Dobry Przeciętny Słaby Bardzo Słaby